Behind the scenes
by iwuvpenguins101
Summary: What if Total Drama wasn't reality TV and everybody was acting? How would our favourite cast members really act like when not in front of the camera? If you want know then you have to read to find out. Rated T just to be safe
1. Take one

**Miko: hi guys, miko here ^_^ anywhoozer, I had this idea in my head for a while, thinking, 'what if TD wasn't a reality show, what if it was all filmed and the whole thing was just acted out?' Then thought "what would happen behind the scenes?" and figured **_**this**_** is what would be going on then decided, 'what the heck? Let me just upload it" and I did **

**Chiko: disclaimer-iwuvpenguins101 does not own TD in any way, hence the term **_**fan**_**fiction. Duh!**

**Enjoy :)**

"I love you, Snuggle Bear," Bridgette said dreamily, looking at the blonde party boy.

"I love you more, Honey cake," he replied.

"I love you the most," she said.

"I love you the mostest, Snookums," Geoff replied, leaning closer.

Bridget's expression turned into one of utter disgust. "Snookums, really?" she asked.

"Don't blame me, it's in the script!" Geoff said, taking out the paper and shoving it in her face. "It's not my fault the script writer is so crappy!"

"Then if it's not your fault, whose is it?" the blonde diva asked. "Why am I even here? This is not what I signed up for!"

"Cut!" the director said in complete exasperation. "Bridget, honey, what's wrong?"

The girl glared at him. "You wanna know what's wrong? This whole thing," she waved her arms about to show she was talking about the entire Total Drama set, "is what's wrong! This script is crappy and I'm expected fall for _that_ _guy_?" she pointed at Geoff. "Seriously? Why couldn't you set me up with somebody like _him?_" she pointed at Duncan who, at the time, was feeding a homeless kitten, "At least he plays the badass punk, why can't my character and his character get together?"

The director heaved a huge sigh. He had heard all this before. "For the millionth time, Bridget, your characters just aren't compatible. And Duncan already has two love interests, and that's _more_ than enough."

Bridget threw her hands up. "Then could you at least have my character like someone who's a better_ kisser_?" she asked in annoyance. "I mean, that guy can't kiss to save his life. And the worst part is that ever since the second season, every time we're in the same room we're expected to kiss. Do you know the kind of psychological damage that can do to a person?" she shuddered. "I still have nightmares."

Geoff stood up, feeling completely offended. "It's not just about you, you know. What about me? Do you know what _I_ have to go through? Your character and her whole, 'save the rabbits' crap. Do you have any idea how _annoying _that is?"

The girl turned to face her character's boyfriend and put her hands on her hips. "First of all, its save the _whales_, smartass. And second of all, though I hate to admit it, I totally agree with you. It _does_ get annoying." She spun to face the director again. "Why does she have to be so damn _perfect_ all the time? It's sickening."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Because it's her character."

"Can't she be like a secret agent assassin or something?" Bridget asked.

The director shook his head. "Nope."

"A vampire slayer?"

"Nuh-uh."

"At least let her have like dark side or something."

"Negative." He looked at the diva. "Why must you be so difficult all the time, Bridget? We'll shoot this scene and then, I don't know, you can get a manicure or something."

The blonde looked at him in resentment, but grudgingly went back to her spot on the set and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I don't like this at all."

With a roll of his eyes, the director looked at the cameraman. "Okay, light's camera and-"

"Wait!" one of the girls yelled.

With groan, the director turned to see where the voice came from. "What!"

Courtney came running in without wearing a shirt, looking completely perplexed. "You gotta help me!"

"Oh God! Did Cody rape you?" the director asked, getting worried. That would be the third girl this month.

Courtney shook her and held up one of her tops. "I don't know which hole my head goes through."

The director sighed. "Courtney? Really?" he asked.

Courtney nodded. "I don't know where my head fits," she said with a sniffle.

"Yo!" Bridget yelled. "Dumbass, we're trying to shoot here!"

The brunette's eyes instantly widened until they were about twice their normal size. "D-don't kill me!" she said, and dove behind the director's chair to hide.

"I didn't mean-" Bridget began but sighed. Why bother? Trying to explain herself to Courtney was like trying to talk to a brick wall. "Forget it. Just put your shirt on, you look like a desperate slut."

Speaking of desperate sluts, Gwen walked in wearing a super small, super tight tank top and incredibly short, virtually non-existent skirt, while chewing a wad of gum. " 'Sup guys?" she said, then winked at the director who ignored her.

"Gwen? What are you wearing?" Geoff asked, horrified. "It's like you've got nothing on."

"Oh put a cork in it, will ya?" the girl snapped. She had a thick New Jersey accent, and Geoff couldn't begin to think of how she lost it when she was acting. "I didn't grace you with my presence to talk to you anyways, I came here to talk to him." The slut pointed at the director.

He exhaled in annoyance. "What now, Gwen?"

She smiled and sashayed toward him. "About my character, she's a little too covered up, don't you think?"

"She's a Goth," he reminded her. "Goths are generally covered up."

"Come _on_," Gwen said rolling her eyes. "You expect me to cover _this_ sexy body?" she gestured towards herself. "And why can't I get a tan? And why the hell do I have to wear such ugly colors?"

"She's a Goth," he repeated. "Now go screw Alejandro or whichever boy you're doing right now."

She scowled at him. "You think you know everything, doncha? And FYI, I'm not with Alejandro anymore, he was so last week's news. Dumped after the third night and now I'm with Cody."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "We don't want to know about your sex life, Gwen. We all know it's _heavily_ booked right now."

Gwen gave her a glare then turned to Courtney, who still was struggling with a shirt. "Courtney…I have no words for your idiocy."

She left the set and Geoff stared after her. "She's a hoe," he commented when she was out of earshot.

"You can say that again," the director said. "Now Bridget, let's get to the scene before somebody else comes in."

The blonde diva's shoulders drooped as she exhaled. "Whatever, let's get this over with."

**Miko: And that was Chapter 1! What did you guys think? Was it good?**

**Chiko: that was more of an introduction to the whole thing, there's a hell of a lot more drama!**

**Miko: and what did you think of the characters (don't say they're OOC, that's how they're supposed to be) does it work for them? Can you see a slutty Gwen? Or Bridget being a diva? Or Courtney being stupid? And how do you think Geoff should be like,i'm not so sure about his character yet. PM me or tell me in your reviews**

**Chiko: who do you want me to feature in the next chapter? Tell me through your reviews and we'll see.**

**Miko and Chiko are out. Peace :)**


	2. Take two

**Miko: hi guys, Miko here! This is the second chapter to Behind the scenes. **

**Chiko: thanks for your reviews, they're what keep me pumped! I got a couple of reviews saying that they can't see Gwen as slutty, or Courtney really dumb, so I might work on those characters. If you want to suggest something, I won't mind.**

**Miko: Keep in mind that they have to be completely different from the people they 'act' as.**

**Chiko: and thanks to those people who thought that Bridgette could play the diva! I'm so happy that you guys can see that ^_^ I have character ideas already for Duncan and Heather (you might know how Duncan's gonna be like from the first chapter), and sorta know how DJ is going to act. **

**Miko: A couple of people wanted Geoff to be a nerd, so I'm working on that! that might be the reason why he's such a bad kisser XD. I want ideas for Lindsay, Leshawna and Izzy, **_**especially**_** Izzy. She's kind of crazy in the show, which would make her a very calm and preserved character off camera, but that might be a bit too boring, I don't know. This chapter is dedicated to Beth! Anywho, time for the disclaimer**

**Chiko: disclaimer-iwuvpenguins101 does not, in anyway, own TD. Hence the term **_**dis**_**claimer. Duh!**

**Enjoy :)**

Beth got out of her trailer and noticed the bright sun's rays in her eyes. Squinting, she put on her sunglasses and then smiled. Today was going to be great, she was required on set to practice a scene and she was going to be, well, amazing as usual.

She sashayed through the garden where the boys were talking, but snesing her presence, they all turned to gape at her, and move out of the way to make a path for her. The narcissist smiled smugly. _Just another day in the life of me_, she thought. Boys worshipped her and girls wanted to _be_ her. Life couldn't be more perfect. _If only there were more me's, then the world would be a better place._

Beth took out her compact mirror to gaze at herself lovingly. "Why hello, gorgeous," she said and blew herself a kiss. Her reflection smiled back and Beth beamed, before tripping over somebody and landing face first onto the ground.

"Who was the idiot who tripped me up!" she yelled as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Duncan got up from the floor, "I'm so sorry, I-"

The girl held her hand up to silence him as she checked her reflection. Her eyes opened in horror as she saw a light trickled of blood from her lip. "Can you explain _this_!" she yelled, pointing at it. "Do you know what God must've had to go through to make somebody as beautiful as _moi_? And now you completely jeopardised his work! A face this sexy doesn't just form over night you know!"

"I'm sorry," Duncan apologised again. "But you were heading straight for a flower and you could've stepped on it. Think of how it would've felt; the pain and suffering it would have to go through."

Beth was taken aback. To think that this..._person _thought that a flower was more important than _her_? What happened to logic in this world?

She glared at him hatefully. She'd have to watch out for him, get him to see that she was the most beautiful being that ever set foot on the earth. "I'll get through to you," she muttered and spun back around, only to see that the boys had formed a circle around the two of them. "Make room!" she yelled and they immediately fell back so she could go through.

Said narcissist carried on walking until she was on set where she saw the director and Bridgette talking. The blonde diva turned to look at her. "You're late."

"Fashionably late," Beth corrected. "Let's get this over with, I have a trip to the spa that I can't miss."

Bridgette muttered something about dumbass late people before the director yelled, "Okay people, come on! Places! And action!"

"I'm telling you, Bridgette, Riley is the most perfect person in the whole world!" Beth said. Her character had an 'imaginary' boyfriend, Riley, though she knew no boy could handle her looks.

Bridgette's eyebrow went up. "Are you sure he's even _real_ Beth?"

Beth immediately changed her face to one of sadness. "You don't believe me either? Bridgette I thought we were friends." Another perfect line! Why wasn't she acting along Tom Cruise yet?

The blonde diva looked at the narcissist then groaned in frustration. "I can't work like this! Cut! And could somebody get me an ice latte!" she yelled to the production crew.

The director threw his hands up. "_Again_, Bridgette? What's wrong this time?"

She pointed at Beth. "_She_ is what's wrong! Can't my character associate with at least _one_ awesome character? I mean, I'm dating a terrible kisser and my friend is Goth! And _she_, is playing some weird nerd girl with an imaginary boyfriend!" Bridgette sighed. "Come on! None of these people have a _life_. And where the hell is that latte I asked for twenty seconds ago!"

"Here you are, Miss Bridgette," one of the assistants said as he gave her the drink.

Beth watched as Bridgette took a sip and practically gagged. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a latte, one and a half sugars," he mumbled, not daring to make eye contact with her.

"_One and a half sugars?_" Bridgette asked in utter disgust. "What're you trying to do, _kill me_? You know I like it with one and _three quarter_ sugars, dumbass!"

The assistant carried on staring at the floor. "There're no spoons that measure three quarters."

"Then _find_ one!" Bridgette yelled.

He whimpered and left and Beth shook her head. It was people like that that made the world ugly. "At least I'm beautiful," she said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm working with her," Bridgette said to the director. "I mean, just look at her! She's so damn, _infatuated_ with herself. She'd totally _do _herself if she could. I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Beth took offence to that as she snapped her compact shut. "Bridgette, if you can't handle the heat then leave the kitchen," she said frankly. "Face it, I'm hot and you're not."

Bridgette laughed dryly. "Seriously? That's what you think? I mean, how many mirrors have bought the last month because they keep cracking?"

Beth flipped her hair huffily . "If they do crack, it's because they can't handle such beauty." She turned and looked at the director, "Obviously, if I'm not wanted here right now, I don't need to stay, isn't that right? It's gonna take a while for that assistant to find a spoon that measures three quarters," she rolled her eyes at Bridgette. "I'll be in my trailer if you need me."

"Staring at yourself, no doubt," Bridgette muttered.

**Miko: soooo, how was it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Chiko: and do you see Beth as a narcissist? If not, then how could you see Beth as? Tell me through your reviews or PM me.**

**Miko: iwuvpenguins101 is open to all ideas! No idea is too stupid. We're looking for 'no way that couple will EVER get together' pairings. Even if it's as ridiculous as Heather and Cody. **

**Chiko: Review! But no flames please, just constructive criticism like the way Kosmic reviewed. They gave me their honest opinion about Gwen and Courtney and I totally respect that. I don't want any 'you're such a bad writer so go screw youself' crap. I don't tolerate that**

**Miko: Who would you like me to feature in the next chappie? Nobody told me for this one, so I just did Beth and Bridgette, because everybody could see Bridgette as a diva.**

**Chiko: and how about Duncan? I nearly forgot to ask you about him. Do you like his character? Was it too much for you or do you want me to completely overboard with his character? Tell me in reviews**

**Miko and chiko are out. Peace :)**


	3. Take three

**Miko: Hey guys, Miko and Chiko here ^.^**

**Chiko: the second chapter of Behind the Scenes finally uploaded, woo! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Miko: they're what keep us going!**

**Chiko: Disclaimer- iwuvpenguins101 does not, in any way, own TD, and is not claiming so otherwise.**

**Enjoy :)**

Duncan was busy rescuing a baby bird and putting it in its nest when he heard a couple of girls arguing.

"Really, Gwen?" he heard someone that sounded like Bridgette. "You're on to DJ now? That's the fourth guy, _this week_."

"Hey, I only have one life!" Gwen snapped back. "I gotta live it large."

Bridgette snorted and crossed her arms. "See Gwen, nobody said that life is a garden, so do me a favor and don't be a hoe."

The teenage animal and human rights activist sighed at the two of them. Could they get any louder? They might frighten the birds away.

"Yo," somebody from behind him said. Duncan turned and saw Trent carrying his black electric guitar. He had on a black shirt with the name of some heavy metal band that he didn't know of. "Dude, the director wants you on set. Apparently it's like a scene for you and Harold or something. I really don't care."

Duncan's eyes widened. "_Another_ scene with Harold?" he asked, quaking in fear. He played the punk bully character and Harold played the nerd ninja wannabe, but in real life Harold was pretty scary. The last month, he beat him up five times, had given him a black eye and actually gave him a concussion, just because the one episode they shot, Duncan made a lot of smart remarks. The boy usually avoided him at all costs. "Oh my Stars, Trent he's going to beat me up again!" He plunged at the emo kid and clutched his collar. "What am I gonna do?"

"Does it look like I care?" Trent replied, nonchalantly. "I mean, I'm just here because the director told me to get you. But, like, if you're that desperate to, like, want my advice…" he shrugged, "your character has a knife, right?"

Duncan looked at him, horrified. "But, violence doesn't solve anything!" he replied.

"What's the point? We were all born to die, right?" Trent asked. "Whatever, I'm gonna go, like, write a sad poem, listen to music about death and slit my wrists or something."

Duncan put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "And I'll pray for you."

"Whatever," Trent said and left.

Duncan walked uncertainly towards the set. Maybe he should just ditch – no, he couldn't. He couldn't disappoint the director. He swore that he would be there when the director needed him.

"Oh look, here's Duncan," the director said, unenthusiastically.

"The Saint," Harold added with a glare.

The activist whimpered. "Good to see you again Harold."

"Okay, places people, places!" the director shouted. Duncan took his place on the stage while Harold took his. "This is the scene when Chris tells the kids that the third season will be a musical."

"The third season is going to be a musical?" the activist asked in excitement. Musicals were his entire life, he practically lived on _Sound of Music_ and _Hairspray_ and who could forget _Mama Mia!_ "That's by far, the best idea ever! God bless you director."

The director rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Then Duncan and Gwen will react negatively to it."

Massive train smash! Duncan found his world melting around him. Why would the director want to put him through so much torture? He _loved_ to sing. He sang with the birds every morning and with the crickets in the evening.

"So, I just want to get your lines just right so that when we shoot with the rest of the cast, there won't be problems on your part" the director continued. "We'll go from when Duncan says, 'Girls sing'." The director took a sip of coffee from his mug. "And action!"

Duncan gulped, _Here goes nothing_, he thought before taking a deep breath. "Sing?" he laughed dryly. "Girls sing, little birdies sing, Duncans do _not_ sing!" Saying those words made his heart tear open. _Angels of musicals, please forgive me,_ he pleaded in his thoughts

Harold immediately went to geeky nerd mode. "Can I beat box?"

Duncan looked down at his script and stifled a gasp. He couldn't make himself say the next line, he didn't want to bear the consequences.

"Cut!" the director said in annoyance. "Duncan, baby, you can read right?"

The activist nodded twice, not knowing how to use his voice.

"And you know how to talk?" the director continued.

Duncan nodded again.

"Then why the hell aren't you saying your damn lines!" the director roared. "It's just one line Duncan."

_To you maybe,_ Duncan said, _but to me, I might as well dig up my own grave._

"Action!" the director yelled and the activist breathed in deeply again.

"Sing? Girls sing, little birdies sing. Duncans, do _not_ sing." The sentence again tore his heart open.

"Can I beatbox?" Harold asked.

Duncan was going to say his line, he really and truly was. But then he took one look at Harold's eyes and clamped his mouth shut, biting his tongue. Saying that line was no better than committing suicide.

"CUT!" the director yelled, almost fed up at this point. "Duncan, _again_?" he asked. "Seriously, that line is like six words!"

He nodded. "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not, for your sake," he mumbled in reply. "Harold, from your line please."

"Can I beat box?" he asked.

_It's just one line,_ Duncan thought,_ how hard could it be? _"I'll beat you if you try."

…

Duncan walked into his trailer later that day and flopped back into the chair. Trent was listening to something on his iPod. "That was…straining," the activist said out loud.

The emo, looked at him, taking one of his earphones out. "Dude, like, what happened to you?"

Duncan was holding an ice pack against his black eye and his face was all messed up. "I said my line," he said. "Now I have to go through all _this_," he pointed at the ice pack. "How did your day go?"

Trent shrugged. "Listened to multiple songs about death and violence. Wrote a sad poem, haven't slit my wrists yet. You know, the usual."

Duncan rolled his eyes, but stopped himself. What an unholy gesture! "I'll pray for you."

**Miko: Done! How was it?**

**Chiko: Duncan an animal right's activist? Harold a bully? Trent an emo? (honestly I don't know what I was going through today) What's next?**

**Miko: Send in some wacky personality for any TD cast member I haven't done from the first three seasons and if I like it enough, I might make them that way!**

**Chiko: Who do you want me to feature in the next chapter! And are there any, 'no way in hell those two will EVER get together' pairings you want me to do? Remember, this is about what **_**you**_** want. Anything goes! Even if its as crazy as Beth and Al! (crazy idea, right?)**

**Miko and Chiko are out. PEACE! :)**


	4. Take four

**Miko: Hi guys! Fourth chappie of Behind the Scenes! ^_^ feeling SO pumped right now. We're moving at a steady pace.**** And thank you to those of you who reviewed and liked the story, you have no idea how much that means to us**

**Chiko: So, as I said before, people wanted a nerdy Geoff! Well guess what? This chapter is completely dedicated to him!**

**Miko: This chapter will also contain Bridgette in it, just 'cuz I luuurve her as a diva.**

**Chiko: disclaimer- iwuvpenguins101 does not in any way own TD, and if she did, well the whole Courtney and Duncan thing would have never happened.**

**Enjoy :)**

Geoff was in the zone. He was on the boss level of some massive game he'd practically dedicated his life to ever since he had gotten it four months ago. The warrior guy he was playing was walking into a dark cave where the evil sorcerer supposedly lived to make potions and incantations and stuff. All of a sudden the boss appeared.

"I've got you now, Xyloptmiagi*," he muttered as he activated his magical sword. "Your reign of terror in the land of Smorgs ends today."

He was about to strike the final blow and officially win his game when Bridgette sneaked up behind the TV, took the long extension cable and tugged the plug out of its socket.

The TV went blank.

"NO!" Geoff yelled in panic as he pressed the buttons on his console anxiously. It had been _three days _since he had last saved the game. What was he supposed to do now?

He saw Bridgette appear from behind the massive TV who was whirling the extension cable in her hand as she leant against the wall. "What the hell?" he yelled. "Why did you do that? You could have at least asked for my attention."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I did, for five minutes straight!"

**~Flashback~**

Bridgette walked into her character's boyfriend's trailer so she could tell him that he was needed on set, only to find the nerd sitting in front of the giant TV with soda cans sprawled on the floor and sucked in that stupid video game _yet again_. The blonde frowned at him. He could be so immature. He probably spent the entire night playing it again.

"Hey Geoff," she shouted. No reply, she should've guessed. Getting Geoff to snap out of his 'video game mode' was like trying to make a hyena stop gnawing a bone. The blonde diva rolled her eyes and then walked up to him and snapped her fingers against his ear. "Geoff, snap out of it," she said, but there was still no reply. He was way too far in already. Bridgette then decided a change in tactics was in order. "There's a Star Wars convention coming through town today," she tried. Nothing. "Geoff, there's a fire in your trailer!" Still nothing. "Beth is running around with no shirt on!" She thought that would at least get some kind of reaction, a twitch maybe. But there was nothing. She might as well have been talking to wall. "I'm going to strip down," she tried, Geoff didn't even turn his head.

What was with him? He wouldn't even want to see her naked? Seriously? That pissed Bridgette off so much that she walked straight to the back of the TV without another word and went tugged it out of the sockets.

**~Present~**

Geoff crossed his arms childishly. "That was at least forty five hours of game play that you just threw away."

Bridgette sighed heavily. "And what's the moral of the story, Geoff hmm?"

He didn't respond as he stood up to change out of the Final Fantasy XII shirt he was wearing, his 'game shirt' as he had stated when he introduced himself to the cast. His 'movie shirt' was some kind of Star Wars themed thing with the leaders of the Jedi and Sith armies or whatever, Bridgette couldn't care less.

"We're wanted on set," she reported when she saw Geoff getting his hat from under a pile of clothes and his pink shirt. He shrugged it on while rolling his eyes. He obviously was pissed at Bridgette for what she had just done, but she didn't care. Quite frankly, she couldn't wait to get away from him, until the damn shooting was finished so she could finally go home.

Geoff walked out of the trailer fuming, practically slamming the door in Bridgette's face as he made his way towards the set. He knew that she was a bitch, but this was just taking it too far. She _knew_ how much that game had meant to him, and yet she just _pulled _the plug out. Didn't she feel anything was wrong in that picture? Pulling his, no not just his but _any_ gamer's, plug out of its sockets was just…Geoff was so frustrated that he couldn't find a word to describe it.

Whose idea was it to make him and Bridgette get together anyways? They weren't even the main characters, anybody could see that, and the director should've seen how bad the two were together from day one during the introductions. They were just as bad as Katie and Sadie.

"'Sup Geoff?" a girl from behind him said. Geoff turned to see Gwen chewing on a wad of gum wearing her long sleeved shirt, her dull green skirt and grey tights which told Geoff that she was either on her to or coming from shooting.

"Hi Gwen," he replied. "You going to set?"

Gwen raised her eyebrow. "_No_, the only reason I decided to dress up like a Goth was because I was deciding what I would wear for Halloween this year, what do you think smartass?"

"I could do without the sarcasm," Geoff snapped. Gwen's very presence was becoming annoying, he was starting to think that Bridgette was an angel compared to this girl.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine," the slut asked. "Something's bothering you, and judging from your posture, I'd say it's got to do with one of your video games." She paused for a while as she tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Either you missed a release of an incredible game or somebody ripped the plug out of the socket when you hadn't saved it in a long time…you probably even reached the boss level too, huh?"

Geoff looked at Gwen in shock. "How would you know something like that?"

Gwen winked at him. "I like to know how the men around me operate, what makes them 'tick', that way I find it easier to seduce them." She walked closer to him and trailed her fingers against his chest. "You know, your game might have ended up in a total bummer, but you can play with me all you want."

Geoff felt himself heating up and his face became a bright red. "I need to go…"

"Now?" she asked with a pout. "It won't kill the director to wait."

The blonde nerd cleared his throat. "Is it getting hot out here?"

"Gwen!" They both turned to see Bridgette glaring at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Gwen laughed flirtatiously. "We were just 'playing around' weren't we Geoff?" she asked.

The boy was too flustered to answer.

Bridgette's eyes narrowed to slits. "Gwen, it isn't anywhere _near_ Christmas."

Gwen looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The diva smirked at her. "Let's keep the 'ho, ho, ho's' to a minimum."

Geoff coughed to disguise his laughter. Yes, Bridgette was annoying but she was being too hilarious for him to care. Plus, she saved him from possibly losing something very precious to him.**

Gwen glared at Bridgette, before turning her heel and leaving to get to the set. No doubt there would be a massive cat fight soon.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Bridgette looked up at him, a look of complete disgust crossed her face. "You think I did that for _you_?" she asked in horrification. "I was doing that humiliate Gwen, don't you dare try to change the situation."

Geoff was taken aback, but he figured that he should've seen that one coming since Gwen and Bridgette were practically mortal enemies. "Whatever."

The girl rolled her eyes then caught sight of one of the director's assistants. "You!" she yelled. He jumped in fright at the sound of her voice. "Ice Latte, one and three quarter sugars!"

He nodded and went off in a panic. Geoff shook his head at her, wondering yet again why the hell their characters were even together.

***I don't know how to pronounce that, but you know how nerds know to pronounce **_**anything?**_

****Do you know what it is? Send in a review and I'll tell the answer to what's 'very precious' to Geoff XD It's really obvious, by the way.**

**Miko: DONE! How was it?**

**Chiko: Did you like Geoff? I did XD honestly, I LOVED the nerdy gamer type idea, thanks!**

**Miko: So I got two FANTASTIC ideas for Noah! One was him being the type of guy that EVERYBODY gets along with and the other for him not changing at **_**all**_**. I like both ideas so much that I can't decide so I'm leaving it up to YOU guys to do so. After all it's about what **_**you**_** want. Tell me what you like from your reviews.**

**Chiko: we got great ideas for the 'never in a million years are those two EVER gonna get together pairings' my favourite being Heather and DJ. I'm gonna work on that. But if there's another pairing you want Heather to be in eg. with Cody or Duncan, tell me now before I make the decision final. Any more parings can be left in reviews or you can PM me**

**Miko: I was actually thinking of having a gay or lesbian cast member, tell me if you like the idea and if you do tell me who you want it to be ^_^ And if you don't then tell me, but don't be all "Are you f***ing kidding me? NO WAY IN F****ING HELL AM I GONNA READ YOUR FANFIC IF YOU WANNA PUT HOMOSEXUALS IN!" I won't consider your review because I'll just think of you as a homophobe. I don't do homophobes. Just tell me if you're comfortable with the idea or not, is all. I can tell you now that there won't be any boyxboy or girlxgirl action. Only one cast member will be gay, or have gay tendencies, unless you guys want there to be a gay couple ^_^**

**Chiko: And remember to tell me if there's a personality trait you want me to give somebody. Ideas that I love but are not set in stone are: , Alejandro- really nice, DJ-obsessed with working out, hates animals and likes meat (I really like that one ^_^), Owen-sex symbol, Chris-absolutely HATING himself. I also like the idea of Katie and Sadie not standing each other, but I need an idea for their separate personalities. The people I have set in stone are: Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Lindsay, Gwen Harold and Cody (though I don't mind playing around with him ^_^) the rest of the cast is free so tell me who you want and what you want them to act like, obviously not from the actual show, that's kind of the whole point of this.**

**Miko: And I decided that you can write what kind of situations you want to put your favourite characters in to see how they will react. Like if you were wondering how Gwen, Heather and Lindsay would react if they were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse or something. I understand that character choices are limited at this point and I'll sort that out as soon as I know every TD character's personality.**

**Chiko: Thank you for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW! Reviews are the fuel that keeps this engine going :D**

**Miko: The next chapter will be dedicated to the tightest group on set! Gwen, Heather and Lindsay, watch this space ^.^**

**Miko and Chiko are out. PEACE :)**


End file.
